Millions of people around the world make daily use of various computing and communication devices. Many of these devices can be described as wireless-communication devices (WCDs), in that they communicate with and via wireless-communication networks. Some WCDs communicate via cellular radio networks, some communicate via ad-hoc device-to-device connections (as part of, e.g., an ad-hoc network of such connections); such communication is referred to interchangeably in this disclosure at various times using adjectives such as direct, direct-mode, localized, point-to-point, peer-to-peer, and the like. Some WCDs are equipped, programmed, and configured to be able to communicate via both cellular networks and ad-hoc arrangements, perhaps in addition to being able to communicate according to one or more other configurations.
Examples of commonly used WCDs include cell phones, smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, and the like, and further include examples such as two-way radios that are often referred to by terms such as walkie-talkie. Some WCDs include the functionality of, e.g., both a smartphone and a two-way radio. And certainly many other examples of WCDs could be listed as well, as known to those having skill in the relevant art.
One context in which robust and reliable direct-mode communication is especially important is the public-safety context, where the immediacy and efficacy with which public-safety responders can communicate with one another are quite often determinative with respect to how positive the ultimate outcome of a given incident can be. It is desirable that such robust and reliable direct-mode communications can be readily established among two or more public-safety responders (i.e., allies) that are relatively near one another. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for automatic creation of talk groups based on received signal strength indicator (RSSI).
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.